O Guia de Casamento de James e Lily
by Misa Black
Summary: - Noivo? Ok. Noiva? Ok. Padrinhos? Confere. Vestido de noiva? Ok. Buffet? Tudo certo. Lua de mel? - Para o Blitzkrieg da JL do 6V -
1. Considerações Sobre Um Abajur

**O Guia de Casamento de James e Lily  
**

**Nota: **As fics da "coletânea" são do projeto Blitzkrieg da seção James e Lily do 6V. Tudo nesse projeto gira em torno do casamento (antes e depois) dos dois. O Objetivo é escrever as fics com base numa palavra tema. Coisinha simples.

**Palavra-tema: **Abajur

**Considerações Sobre Um Abajur**

_Dadas de Bom Grado Por Lily Potter_

Dizem que o casamento é o momento da mulher, mas que o mais _divertido_ é a lua-de-mel. Bem, eu não sei. É isso aí, meu marido de vinte e poucos anos não compareceu.  
O motivo? James Potter descobriu a eletricidade e, o que é pior, descobriu a beleza dos abajures. E, lógico, qualquer pessoa _normal_ consegue transar com o parceiro acendendo e apagando aquela _coisa_.

x

- James, você quer alguma... poção? – eu perguntei no auge do desespero. Talvez, só talvez, James estivesse com problemas de ereção e estivesse descontando sua frustração no pobre objeto.  
Ele me observou confuso. Acho que ele não estava tendo problemas de ereção. Então, eu era a culpada? Oh, não. Sempre ouvi comentários de que, com o casamento, a vida sexual meio que não era a mesma, mas _nesse_ nível?  
- Como assim, Lily?  
Eu me aproximei dele manhosa. Eu abusaria do corpo dele, mas eu teria uma transa de lua-de-mel. Ele continuou me encarando confuso. Ah, ele ia ver só!  
Não respondi. Simplesmente fiz o que minha mente maléfica estava tramando: quebrei aquele maldito abajur.  
- Agora me dê atenção, querido.  
Cheguei à brilhante conclusão que eu era a única coisa relacionada aos trouxas que eu queria _meu_ marido interessado.  
Nossa casa nunca teve eletricidade por isso.

* * *

Não favorite sem comentar, por favor. Aceito críticas com carinho.

Misa Black


	2. Sensualidade por Sirius Black

**O Guia de Casamento de James e Lily  
**

**Nota: **As fics da "coletânea" são do projeto Blitzkrieg da seção James e Lily do 6V. Tudo nesse projeto gira em torno do casamento (antes e depois) dos dois. O Objetivo é escrever as fics com base numa palavra tema. Coisinha simples.

**Palavra-tema: **Renda

**Sensualidade por Sirius Black**  
_Ou tudo o que Lily Potter não possui_

Lily não era uma noiva comum. Não pelo fato de ser uma bruxa, mas porque ao invés de levar mulheres para comprar a _roupa_ que ela usaria na lua-de-mel, ela me convidou; pois, como ela mesma definiu, eu era o melhor amigo de James e saberia o que agradaria a ele.  
Entramos na loja de lingeries, eu me sentindo o maior babaca do universo. Que tipo de homem vai comprar esse _tipo_ de roupa com a mulher do melhor amigo? Eu posso estar numa relação estável com Remus no momento, mas isso estava pegando mal.  
- Lily, tem certeza?  
- Absoluta.  
- Que tal essa?  
- Muito vulgar.  
Observei a peça. Não tinha nada de vulgar, só era muito rendado.  
- Estamos falando da mesma peça?  
- Creio que sim.  
- Onde ela é vulgar?  
- É muito sexista, Sirius.  
- Você não quer sexo na lua de mel?  
- Quero sexo, mas não quero ser "submissa" a ele na cama.  
Refleti por alguns segundos sobre o fato que tínhamos entrado na equação James + Lily + Cama e isso foi como se eu tivesse pensado nos meus pais na cama. O que foi nojento.  
- Ok. Mas no que as rendas seriam sexistas?  
- Não são confortáveis e só seria do interesse do James.  
- Mas essa não é a ideia?  
- Não significa que eu queira que ele saiba.  
Mulheres são complicadas. Muito complicadas.  
- Você vai comprar o quê? Um conjunto de algodão?  
E foi o que Lily comprou. Sabe, eu não sei como foi essa lua-de-mel e nem quero saber, mas eu me pergunto o que uma mulher como ela teria contra rendas.  
Acho que existem mulheres que não nasceram para elas, sei lá.

* * *

Segunda drabble que escrevi pro Blitzkrieg.

Não favorite sem comentar, por favor. Aceito críticas com carinho.

Misa Black


	3. Sobre As Diversas Esposas

**O Guia de Casamento de James e Lily  
**

**Nota: **As fics da "coletânea" são do projeto Blitzkrieg da seção James e Lily do 6V. Tudo nesse projeto gira em torno do casamento (antes e depois) dos dois. O Objetivo é escrever as fics com base numa palavra tema. Coisinha simples.

**Palavra-tema:** Cinta-liga

**Sobre As Diversas Esposas**  
_Que Coexistem Dentro de Uma Só_

A porta se abre num baque e o casal levemente alcoolizado entra. O homem, num traje de noivo levemente desgrenhado pelos amassos dados no caminho, e a mulher com o penteado levemente desfeito. Eles se lembravam vagamente que tinham saído da festa de casamento com as vestimentas intactas.  
Caem de costas na cama e ela geme com o peso do homem sobre si. Ele ri e acaricia o rosto sardento com carinho.  
- Eu te amo.  
Ela riu e inverteu as posições.  
- Eu também.

x

Eu acordei de manhã com o peso de Lily sobre o meu. Ela acordou e depositou um beijo nos meus lábios. A maquiagem estava borrada e eu sabia muito bem o porquê.  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia.  
Ela se levantou da cama e corou quando percebeu que eu a encarava. Minha esposa podia gritar até ficar rouca durante o sexo e corar por eu observá-la depois do sexo. Eu sorri e ela se inclinou e me beijou de novo.  
Antes que eu pudesse vislumbrar o corpo dela nu, ela já tinha posto um roupão.  
- Precisamos comer.  
Eu abaixei o olhar e vislumbrei o conjunto rendado jogado pelo chão do quarto, parando e analisando a cinta-liga branca que ela usava. Lily não era do tipo que compraria aquilo, mesmo que tivesse ficado sexy nele, mas comprou.  
- Amor, que tal você ficar na cama que eu faço o café? - sugeri e me levantei jogando-a na cama. Ela corou.  
- James...  
Eu ri e ela simplesmente sorriu sem-graça.  
- Está com vergonha, Lily?  
- Não. - ela ergueu o queixo.  
- Se estiver, eu deixo você se vestir com aquele conjunto de ontem. Mesmo porquê eu acho que eu esqueci que eu tinha que tirar a cinta-liga com a boca.  
Ela riu ainda sem-graça, mas me puxou para cama.  
- Você está com sorte, Sr. Potter. Eu não vou nem me vestir.  
Surpreso, só pude sorrir. Antes de ser submetido por uma ruiva fatal.

* * *

_Aguardo críticas. Não favorite sem comentar  
_

_Misa Black  
_


	4. Sobre Um Bolo Queimado

**O Guia de Casamento de James e Lily  
**

**Nota: **As fics da "coletânea" são do projeto Blitzkrieg da seção James e Lily do 6V. Tudo nesse projeto gira em torno do casamento (antes e depois) dos dois. O Objetivo é escrever as fics com base numa palavra tema. Coisinha simples.

**Palavra-tema: **Bolo

**Sobre Um Bolo Queimado**  
_Feito de Todo Coração Pelos Amigos_

O casamento tinha sido pequeno. Lily ao menos usou um vestido de noiva. Não havia tempo para tanto. Eles tinham o mais importante: um ao outro. O resto era irrelevante, uma guerra acontecendo do lado de fora do pequeno galpão em que eles se casaram. Bruxos com as varinhas em punho para qualquer ataque.  
Foi uma cerimônia rápida e eu só me lembro daquela frase que, em pouco tempo seria o epitáfio deles: _O último inimigo a ser vencido será a morte._  
O único momento em que sorrimos foi quando Peter e Sirius entraram com o bolo. Um bolo de chocolate, levemente queimado nas bordas e torto. Eles tentaram fazer sem magia, sem dúvida.  
- A amizade não precisa de magia. - Sirius sorriu sem-graça, uma das poucas vezes que isso aconteceu.  
Lily sorriu com os olhos marejados e abraçou James com força.  
- Precisamos comer?  
- Acho que não.  
Lily se soltou do abraço de James, puxou os outros pelas mãos e sorriu.  
- Venham comigo. Eu faço um novo bolo se quiserem. - Sirius se ofereceu.  
- Não precisa. Ele está bom assim.  
Aquele bolo foi o único "luxo" do casamento de James e Lily.

* * *

_Eu tenho mais algumas drabbles prontas, mas não quero me livrar tão cedo dO Guia. É, vou escrever mais drabbles pra me fazer feliz -Q?_

_Não favorite sem comentar, por favor. _

_Beijos,_

_Misa Black  
_


	5. Sobre As Lágrimas

**O Guia de Casamento de James e Lily  
**

**Nota: **As fics da "coletânea" são do projeto Blitzkrieg da seção James e Lily do 6V. Tudo nesse projeto gira em torno do casamento (antes e depois) dos dois. O Objetivo é escrever as fics com base numa palavra tema. Coisinha simples.

**Palavra-tema: **Lágrimas

**Sobre As Lágrimas**

_Que A Guerra Traz_

Lily chorou quando se viu apaixonada por James, não por medo do amor, foi medo do que iam enfrentar lá fora. E se ele morresse por culpa dela? E se algo de ruim acontecesse? James estava seguro sendo "sangue-puro", mas ele estava se envolvendo demais naquela guerra, que ainda não era deles.  
Mas seria.  
James chorou quando soube que os pais morreram. Eram de idade avançada, mas sempre dói perder a família. Naquele dia, ele decidiu que formaria uma enorme família feliz com Lily e os Marotos. Todos estariam juntos e felizes no fim da guerra, ele prometeu para si mesmo.  
Ele não pôde cumprir.  
- Case-se comigo.  
- Mas...  
- Case-se comigo.  
- A...  
- Case-se comigo! Que se dane a guerra, o mundo lá fora. Eu já perdi meus pais, não quero te perder.  
Lágrimas preencheram os olhos dos dois quando viram que teriam um filho: James e Lily já estavam envolvidos demais com a guerra, pegar em armas para proteger o que acreditavam, o que amavam.  
Os olhos dos dois estavam preenchidos de lágrimas, quando Hagrid os encontrou. Poucas quando comparadas aos que puderam comparecer ao enterro derramaram.  
James e Lily eram lágrimas, mas também eram os ideais e a força.  
Eles foram tudo em pouco tempo.

* * *

_Sinceramente, sou Epic!Fail em responder reviews, então, **meu muito obrigada por lerem e gostarem dessas drabbles JL *-***_

_Beijos, _

_Misa Black  
_


	6. Hipersensibilidade

**O Guia de Casamento de James e Lily  
**

**Nota: **As fics da "coletânea" são do projeto Blitzkrieg da seção James e Lily do 6V. Tudo nesse projeto gira em torno do casamento (antes e depois) dos dois. O Objetivo é escrever as fics com base numa palavra tema. Coisinha simples.

**Palavra-tema: **Sensibilidade

**Hipersensibilidade**  
_Ou o remédio para James Potter_

James acorda e sente o corpo pesado com o corpo pequeno de sua Lily - sim, _sua_ Lily, estavam casados agora. Oficialmente. Até que a morte os separe. Amém.  
Sorri e antes de abrir os olhos se pergunta se ela estava tão bonita como sempre: afinal, ele sabia que as mulheres tendem a se enfeiar com o casamento e não podia acreditar que Lily seria uma dessas.  
Abre os olhos e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas: desde quando a luz era tão incômoda? Não sabia que a claridade doía os olhos.  
Olha para Lily e a sensibilidade magicamente passa. Seu remédio não tem mais que 1,60 metros, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e um vício incontrolável por café.  
Ah, como o amor pode ser bonito em coisas simples.

* * *

_Aew! Então, eu tenho mais uma drabble sobre o tema pra postar. Só mais uma. E agora? *desesperada*_

_Então, eu ainda aceito reviews e pans. Saca? _

_Beijos,_

_Misa Black  
_


	7. Os Pequenos Desastres

**O Guia de Casamento de James e Lily  
**

**Nota: **As fics da "coletânea" são do projeto Blitzkrieg da seção James e Lily do 6V. Tudo nesse projeto gira em torno do casamento (antes e depois) dos dois. O Objetivo é escrever as fics com base numa palavra tema. Coisinha simples.

**Palavra-tema: **Desastre

**Os Pequenos Desastres**  
_Que podem ocorrer quando James Potter cozinha_

O barulho de vidro espatifando foi o que despertou Lily naquela manhã cinzenta. Sacou a varinha, alerta. Os comensais tinham os encontrado. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Bem, silenciosamente para uma mulher de ressaca após o - aleluia! - casamento.  
A sala estava vazia e intocada. Eles tinham entrado pela porta dos fundos, ela concluiu.  
Quando ela entrou na cozinha, o coração acelerou. O caos generalizado tinha tomado o espaço. No meio do caos, um James perdido e cheio de açúcar. Panquecas no teto, louça suja e uma tigela quebrada. Por que foi se casar, mesmo?  
O olhar sem graça do marido respondeu sua pergunta. Tirando um pouco do açúcar do rosto dele, depositou um beijo suave nos lábios. Riu internamente de James ser _e_ estar doce naquela manhã.  
- Eu juro que limpo.  
- Eu sei. Ou você achou que eu iria limpar?  
O sol brilhou naquela manhã cinza. Pelo menos na casa dos Potter.

* * *

_Acabooooooou. Acabou. Não tenho mais fics pra postar. =/ Não pro Guia._

_E gostaria de agradecer a **TODO MUNDO QUE LEU, COMENTOU E FAVORITOU. **Vocês não serão esquecidas *abraça todo mundo* e vocês fizeram os meus dias mais felizes (L)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews sem login ou que não há a possibilidade de responder:**

**Jane: **Obrigada por ler. De verdade. *abraça*

**XXX: **Obrigada. *abraça*

**Thaty: **Obrigada.*abraça*

**CarolPotterCullen: **Obrigada. Hahaha. E quem não gosta do Sirius? Acho que gostam mais dele do que do Harry! Aqui está o fim. De tudo (porque, né, o projeto acabou). *abraça*

**Thaty: **Own, obrigada. De verdade. Vocês não sabem quão bem vocês fazem para uma ficwriter. Sério. *abraça*

**big bih buh: **Abajures são problemáticos. Eu sempre soube. -Q? Obrigada por ler. *abraça*

**big bih buh: **Obrigada por ler. Sim, devia; mas é que como rendas como diz minha mãe "só servem pra tirar depois" e a Lily não queria isso. HAHAHAHAHA *abraça*

**big bih buh: **Obrigada! Então, essa é a última atualização. De verdade. Porque o Guia foi escrito para um projeto na seção JamesLily do fórum que eu participo. Então. É. Acabou. deprimida. *abraça*

* * *

_Se você chegou até aqui, meu muito obrigada! Só mais duas coisas: A primeira. A fic acabou, mas eu ainda sou uma menininha carente. Que tal comentar? A segunda: Tenho um novo projeto de JL (As Aventuras e Desventuras de uma Adolescente) que será uma fic nesse estilo só que maior! E uma UA que eu já tenho um prólogo e meio capítulo prontos. Me falta um título e tals. Mas só. _

_Bem, _

_Beijos e Obrigada por tudo._

_Misa  
_


End file.
